Computer application programs have evolved from stand alone operation to operation through various computer network configurations. Computer networks have further developed from LAN or WAN (Local or Wide Area Networks) to Global networks such as the Internet. As an outgrowth, web and cloud computing along with software as a service (SAS) came into existence.
Web applications and related computing platforms are not without limitations and disadvantages generally speaking Some challenges faced by web applications include latent communication, weak presentation layer, access via devices, and a lack of standards and/or adherence to standards. Various improvements, in particular in supporting enterprise services in web applications are desired.